


T is for Tentacles

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sparring, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, water tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Percy's not going to let her win. Not this time.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue
Series: A-Z Kink List [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	T is for Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Here's the next part. Enjoy:)

“Shit!”, Percy let out a hiss as his opponents fist connected with his face. His head has snapped to the side with the impact of the punch, forcing him to wrench his head back to look at the woman in front of him.

They had been engaging in close combat training. Not an uncommon thing to do at camp, not by a long shot. What was uncommon, however, was that his sparring partner was the daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue. Now, if asked, Percy would have told you he could take her down. But as he looked at the brunette in front of him, he couldn’t deny it, he was scared. But he was gonna try.

He ran at her, pulling his fist back to gain enough power in his punch. Percy swung his arm, his fist propelling forward and missing the girl by a mere inch as she dodged the blow. Clarisse laughed at his weak attempt; a cocky smirk being brought to her lips.

“That all you got, Jackson?”, she taunted, continuously getting closer and closer to him by the second. _‘Think Percy, think’_ , he thought. He couldn’t let her win, not this time. Sure he’d bet her before, but never like this. There was no water around them this time. He had to do something, anything.

He had tried, really he had. But as he was trying to think of a strategic plan to beat her he had failed to notice her as she quickly advanced, crouching down quickly to sweep his legs out from under him. Fuck.

Percy hit the ground with a thud, all of the air being knocked from his lungs. Clarisse walked towards him as he lay gasping for air, bringing her foot down to rest on his wrist.

“Ah!”, he yelled, feeling a searing pain start in his wrist. The daughter of Ares laughed again. “Y-you’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”, he asked through pants and hisses of pain. Clarisse gave him a look that said ‘obviously’.

“Any chance to hurt you is a chance I’ll take, Prissy”, she said, applying more pressure with her foot. Percy gasped again, gritting his teeth, and looking up a Clarisse with a pained expression.

“Had enough, Jackson?”, she asked rhetorically, not caring about his answer in the slightest. “Fuck you, Clarisse!”, he spat, reaching over with his free hand to wrench her foot off of his wrist, freeing himself. With his other hand now free, Percy grabbed Clarisse’s other leg and pulled sending her to the ground. He moved without thinking, standing quickly, and reaching down to pick her up, flinging her over his shoulder.

“W-wha…Jackson! What are you doing!”, she yelled at him, thumping her fists on his back in a weak attempt to escape his grip. Percy smirked. “I can’t let you win Clarisse, not this time”, he said, leading her away from the training area and over to the lake.

‘What the hell is he doing?’, Clarisse thought, getting more and more agitated and confused. As they neared the lake she began to put the pieces together. _‘Water’_ , she realised, her eyes widening. _‘He can use the water!’_ Clarisse started to struggle again; her attempt being laughed at by the man carrying her. “Let me go, Prissy!”, she demanded, her fists coming down on his back again. “Not if you’re gonna call me that”, he shrugged.

Clarisse was getting more frustrated by the second. She couldn’t do anything and that bothered her. Suddenly, Clarisse got thrown into the lake, icy cold water enveloping her. “Shit!”, she shrieked, “that’s fucking cold!”

“Don’t care, and besides, I told you. I’m not letting you win”. Clarisse was about to spit back a remark, something cruel and snarky, when she felt something thin slide around her arms and legs, hoisting her above the lake, her body now in full view. _‘What the hell?’_ , she thought as she looked down. Were they tentacles?

The things in question, tentacles, Clarisse had decided had firmly wrapped themselves around her limbs. And to her disbelief were made of water. Prissy. But what was his plan here?

Clarisse pulled against the tentacles restraining her, testing them. Nope. She wasn’t getting out of them any time soon. Her eyes began to widen as she felt another one weave its way up her shirt, wrapping around one of her bare breasts and tugging sharply. Clarisse cried out in surprise, making Percy smirk. So this was his plan. To humiliate her.

Percy laughed at her shocked expression, bringing another tentacle out of the water to weave into her pants, rubbing her over her panties, making Clarisse tense. Percy watched her body language carefully and began to see the small rolls of her hips, silently begging for more friction. His lips twitched.

There were so many things that he wanted to say to her. He wanted to humiliate her, make her pay. He wanted to tell her that he knew she was enjoying every bit of this, and he would, he just had to wait for the right time. The right time to make her confess.

To Clarisse’s relief – or dismay as she was trying to show on her face – the tentacle that had been rubbing her had finally made its way into her panties, the tip of it now at her entrance. Clarisse let out a groan of frustration, quickly biting her lip to try and cover it up, but he’d heard it and he wasn’t going to let her forget it.

“Something wrong, Clarisse?”, he asked sarcastically, smirking. The girl’s face instantly went red. She tried to cover her face with her hand, only to remember that her arms had been retrained a long time ago.

A strangled moan left Clarisse’s throat as the tentacle pushed its way inside her soaked pussy, thrusting in and out harshly, making her fists clench. Percy used the water to bring himself closer to her, clashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Her head began to thrash back and forth, making Percy use both hands to keep her still. She moaned again as the tentacle inside her had hit a particularly sensitive spot. The boy used this to his advantaged, slipping his tongue inside to explore her hot mouth. His tongue ran over her teeth, making her shudder. Percy was already loving her like this, obedient and vulnerable, even if she did have to be restrained.

Clarisse could feel her orgasm building, the stimulation to her pussy and chest proving to be enough to get her off. The tentacle thrust into her, one, twice more and then she was coming on it, waves of ecstasy washing over her as her juices flowed from her dripping cunt, leaking down the tentacle, wetting her panties.

She thought that Percy would stop as soon as her orgasm hit. She had been very, very wrong. The tentacle hadn’t stopped, continuing to fuck into her, making her cry out. And Clarisse was loud. So loud in fact, that a small group of campers had gathered near the two, watching the scene from afar.

Clarisse had never felt so humiliated in her life. Not only was Percy doing this to her and watching her, there were also several others watching her as she was being fucked by the water tentacles that Prissy had made. She was on the brink of tears, she wanted to run, to hide, anything. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t bring herself to shown any weakness. She just had to bear it for now, even if her body betrayed her.

A new tentacle had now joined the other, going down to rub her clit in small circles. She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. Anything was better than letting others hear her moans. Percy laughed as he looked back to see the other campers’ lips had curved into wide smiles, some of them laughing. It was certainly a sight to see.

Normally no one would even dream of laughing at Clarisse La Rue, not without getting punched anyway. But they must have felt safe with her being restrained.

Clarisse shook, feeling another orgasm near. She felt Percy’s lips on her neck, kissing and sucking the tender flesh and leaving bruises in their path. She cried out as she came again, shaking enough to have Percy put his arms around her to try and stop most of it.

She came down from her high panting, her hands clenched in fists as if they were trying to grip thin air. Percy lowered her back onto the lake before picking her up again, carrying her back to land and setting her on the ground.

After coming to, Clarisse stood on wobbly legs, trying her best to walk but failing miserably, much to her dismay. She gave up after a few more steps, deciding to sit back down, eyes glued to the ground.

The other campers had cleared out after a while, leaving the two alone. Clarisse succeeded in standing this time, turning to head back to her cabin, presumably to change her clothes. Percy wasn’t going to let her go that easy.

“Hey Clarisse?”, he called, the smirk evident in his voice. The daughter of Ares turned around, staring at him with rage in her eyes. “What, Jackson?”, she spat. To anyone else she would have sounded completely angry, but Percy knew the truth. She was humiliated, and on the verge of tears too. Percy was actually quite proud of himself.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“Fuck you, Prissy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated:)


End file.
